


Keith's Oblivion

by Holypuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Other, keith - Freeform, keith(voltron) forgets everything, lance's fear of oblivion, oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holypuff/pseuds/Holypuff
Summary: Running towards the fallen body, Lance skidded to a halt when it groaned and backed away from the paladins.Confused, Shiro warned Lance not to get too close, but he didn't listenLance: Keith, buddy you okay ?Keith gave him an usure glance when Lance held up a hand to help him up.Keith: Who are you ?oh no.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Isn't he Keith ?

**Author's Note:**

> okay. here we go ! first story ! I know that Voltron ended like two years ago but my mind came back to this series and... what can i say ? here i am !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a hothead.

-You are near the prisoners cell ! just a few more steps and you should see the hand scan. Since you are... err... since you can activate their system, open the door, and there should be...

Pidge didn't have time to finish her sentence before a large thud and gun blasts could be heard. Pidge sighed and drove her green lion out of the way of lance's ice shot.

-I guess he can take care of himself, Shiro grunted. He'll be fine, he's Keith after all.

Despite a certain uncertainty in Shiro's voice, Pidge hummed and dove inside the battle, clawing into a few galran fighter, tearing them appart. Hunk just bashed into ships with his thick armor while Lance froze them and broke them easily. Shiro was waiting for Keith to come back and covered exterior shots that could hurt Keith and the prisoners. After a while, they became impatient and called Keith again, not caring if it disturbed him.

-Keith ! Shiro whispered in worry, are you okay down there ? We can still handle a few waves, but we must be ready to go when the main fleet arrives !

A low whine could be heard from the other side and ragged breaths backgrounded sword clanking.

-Im fine. Prepare the pod for the prisoners, they are at the meeting point and ready to board. As for me...Leave without me. i have something to deal with before... A loud whoosh blasted right next to the comm, too near the head for Shiro's taste.... Keith heaved in oxygen, trying to sound as persuasive as possible... Before i can join you. Don't worry, i won't be far away. Red is faster than all of you and is there to carry me back. 

Shiro looked sideways to spot the idle red lion's eyes flash slowly. It was true that the red lion had a big bond with Keith already, and could be trusted. Shiro sighed, and nodded to himself.

-Stay safe

After the prisoners boarded the pod, the four paladins headed straight for the castle. Escorting the pod.Suddenly, the comms cackled with laughter and a painful scream echoed in their helmets.

-Keith ! Lance yelled in urgency, and turned back immediately, forcing a way trough the many battle debris. Shiro tailed him closely and told him to stop.

-Its too dangerous to go back ! The main fleet could arrive at any second ! 

-I don't care ! I need to find Keith ! I... w..We ! We need him to form Voltron !

Pidge didn't follow them, but stated that she and Hunk would cover them 

-So act quick ! My lion is a little bit too damaged ! Pidge muttered trough gritted teeth as she whipped two galran fighters away from her back.

-Yeah ! we'll cover you! Wait we will ? Hunk stuttered, bemused.

-Thanks guys ! We'll be back in a tik ! Lance grinned and flew event faster. Shiro just sighed and did the same.

Allura welcomed the prisonners on board and Coran shuffled around uncomfortably. The plan was not going as they planned, and the Main Galra ships could arrive at any moment. 

Keith managed to stand up and evade another shot from the galran soldiers. Something changed about them, they were stronger, somehow. A rough voice could be hear on top of the fight. A old woman's voice. 

\- Did you think that we would always stay the same? Get beaten like a boring little simulation?

Keith had to admit, he had a hard time; A throbbing purple wound tore at his skin on his chest, sweat washed his bloody face, a hole has been blown in his abdomen and deep gashes were growing around his body like red vines. 

It was becoming hard to see, and his balance as well as his movements became sloppy and unbalanced. He barely dodged a large blast from the old woman but fell right into a blast of the cannons of the galran soldiers. this time, it hit his arm. Out of commission, Keith backed away slowly, ignoring the pain in his legs, and pushed trough the crowd of galran soldiers, creating suck a chaos the soldier began shooting themselves. Running to the escape pods, Keith was surprised he hadn't died yet. He shouldn't have tought of that, because immediately he received a blow right on the back of his head. Literally crawling to the pods, he heaved himself up.

But suddently forgot what to do.

Panicked, Keith struggled to stay consious and pushed random buttons to open the hangars. All he had to do was put his hand on the hand scanner and think Vrepit Sa, but current Keith didn't remember that. Current Keith finally collapsed and didn't worry about his holed memory anymore, he was about to die.

footsteps surrounded him, and cold mist embraced his face, washing off his stinging sweat.

-Keith !

Who was Keith ? He asked himself, before he fell into Oblivion.


	2. What's a Keith ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first step of finding out who he is. What is he ? a Galra? A Human ? paladin ?   
> Such confusing words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt update in time. here yall go.
> 
> im so sorry. warning for a slight low esteem on the side of Klance moments in this chapter i guess
> 
> PS I ship sheith, but like bros. like brogane.  
> ALSO i have finished Voltron and i know that Keith is the black paladin, Allura... Lance switch...but i just like the starting placements more thats all. Pretend its like a episode beofre Shiro kinda yeets. 
> 
> This was a request long ago. kinda.

Shiro grabbed Keith swiftly and covered his head with his metallic arm. Lance gunned down a dozen of galran soldiers and the two of them retreated. The blue lion has frozen up a barrier between the humans and the soldiers, so they had time to retreat. Shiro was about to set Keith down onto his lions mouth, but red came zooming by and growled in anger. Lance guessed it wanted Keith, since everyone was worried about him now, and Shiro reluctantly placed the paladins limp body in his red seat. When everyone was in their seats, The black lion grabbed the red lion and zoomed right into the castle of lions. Lance opened his comm and told everyone to retreat.

-Is Keith okay? Pidge asked, relieved.

-I don't know. But he will be okay. he has to be. Lance muttered.

-Guys ! We better go ! Hunk yelled.

The main fleet has teleported right next to them. its threatening size hovered over the lions. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith struggled to stay upward in his chair. During the wormhole jump, Keith had woken up and found himself curious. Curious? That's a weird feeling, why was he curious? 

Touching the various buttons and controls that were displayed before him, he heard a soft growl that reminded him of...

of... 

huh.

Not giving too much tought about his previous unfinished statement, he explored the control board's contents; buttons two main sticks sticking out of the floor and.. Hey, what's that ? 

Keith booped a blinking button with a helmet drawn on it. Suddenly, a large screen appeared and a worried tanned face appeared to Keith.

-Keith ! you're awake! Please get out of your lion man ! We don't want you to bleed to death in your lion !

The armored fire lion purred in agreement. After Keith tried to get out by himself, The red lion decide to just spewed the paladin out. 

Keith's body felt weird. red liquid was oozing out of his body and a purple one tugged at his chest. Keith decided he didn't like that feeling.

A tanned hand stretched out to him, and Keith grunted in surprise. He looked from Lance's hand to his face, then hesitantly took his hand, not knowing what to do.

-uhh Keith? Buddy? Were not shaking hands, Let's get you to the healing pods.

Keith blinked and frowned in confusion, what was a Keith? A bulky man with a little white tuft on his head frowned too and approached the two. Reaching for Keith's head, he tested his temperature and looked event more worried. 

-Keith? you there? 

Keith finally got frustrated and yowled in anger

-Who's Keith? Why do you keep talking about him ?

The blue paladin and the black paladin looked at each other in worry. then turned back to him. 

-Keith, stop playing around, you are bleeding to death. Shiro pleaded.

-Let's just put you in a healing pod, okay? We can talk about it when you are healed. Lance cooed.

Keith wanted to protest, but when Lance picked him up bridal style, he resigned and started to think.

What's Keith?

-A Keith is a wonderful person, despite him being so emo and uncaring about his own feelings. Everyone wished they'd understand him more, but he just won't open up, y'know? Lance chuckled

I said that out loud?

-Yes you did.

I'm still talking out loud?

-Yuup

Keith sighed and clutched at his chest. He didn't like the pulsing sensation and the sour and stinging he felt when he rubbed his red lines.

-You should stop touching your wounds, Lance winced, especially that purple one, he pointed with his eyes.

-Alright. Keith obeyed.

-You aren't usually that obedient, did you get hit by Haggar's magic or som...

Lance gasped and his eyes widened, that must be it ! Keith got hit by the witch's magic! That would explain the evil laughter in his battle and Keith's odd state !

When he looked down at Keith to tell him his discovery, he was crying. Panicked, Lance suddenly stopped walking and asked him if he was okay.

-I don't know? Keith sobbed. You all call me a Keith, but what am i, really ?

Lance didn't know what to respond to this, he always tought people knew themselves better than anything, but now, he wasn't sure anymore.

-You know what Keith, let's get you healed up, and we'll talk about that later, alright?

Keith just nodded and snuggled into lance's chest.

Lance started walking again, but this time faster. He didn't want to face Keith's questions again, it was too hard for him to answer.He was event more frustrated when he realized he could respond to Keith's existential questions better than his own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Is he okay?

Lance walked in the dining room and slumped down onto his chair. Shiro and the paladins were all focused on him now, and made him slightly uncomfortable. 

-Guys... I think i know why Keith is acting so weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> this is very cheezy. i wanted to make this more deep and all, but i didnt feel comfortable merging my personal life with my fanfics. ayt see ya later !


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins are worried. How would they help Keith?

-You think Keith got hit by one of the druids? Or event worse, Haggar? Shiro spoke with doubt and worry.

Lance slumped event further in his chair and knitted his brows. Pidge began tapping on her technology and Hunk just stress-ate. Allura and Coran looked at each other and sighed then continued their food goo. Shiro didn’t want to eat anymore when his memory with the druids returned. Lance however, pushed his bowl completely for Hunk to eat and stayed in his chair, too sad to eat.

-Something went wrong. There’s something you’re not telling us, Lance. Shiro whispered in a dad-like voice. Your scared, and we all are, but there’s must be something else that chocked you. Shiro ended.

-Yeah. You never cry. Pidge added. Lance realized that salty tear drops were painting glistening lines on his cheeks, and a puddle of tears had formed onto the altean table that he had slumped on. Sitting straight and smearing his tears away, he began to form mutters and incomprehensible explanations, but failed and just slumped back onto the table.

-Did you get hit by Haggar too or- Hunk managed to say between two bites. Shiro patted Lance on his back.

-you don’t have to tell us if you really don’t want to, but Keith’s wellbeing is at stake here. It’s your choice. Shiro sighed.

-'m sure that with the information you can give us, we can recover his odd state. Coran stated.

Allura smiled and gestured in the vague direction of the healing pods. -Exactly. I doubt that our healing pods can heal this sort of magic. And I understand if you want to keep your own secrets. We all do. Eyeing the paladins and the alteans, Lance smiled weakly and thanked their understanding. -When did you become so mature? Pidge eyed him playfully. -Yeah, no way this is real Lance, Go to the healing pods, now! Hunk smiled after he finished his third food goo. Lance chuckled and regained a relaxed posture. His eyes still full of worry, but not as much as before.

-I’ll tell you guys. It’s not about me, but about him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

-Keith has forgotten, like, everything. I don’t think it has touched his brainstem and his cerebellum, which take care of posture, maintaining muscle movement, and automatic body reactions, like sneezing, bleeding, sleep and rise, since he was still breathing and his heart still pounding.

-….....? Allura and Coran all cocked their head sideways.

Hunk and Shiro seemed to understand a little bit, and Pidge just hummed like Lance was teaching them 1=1.

-So, what do you mean? Where could he have been touched? Hunk asked. Lance touched his forehead.

-In de big coco, the cerebrum. As you all know, brains have lobes. It seems only the frontal lobe was severely touched and only it’s memory components, which is odd. Lance muttered at the end. Pidge groaned and looked slightly done with all of this.

-Lance, nothing is scientific with magic. I mean, yeah okay, I can decode stuff, but hey we’re dealing with HAGGAR, An old WITCH’S magic here. Don’t question it too much. Pidge huffed.

-Besides, we will have to see when Keith wakes up for us to understand what's really going on. The druids magic may sometimes take a lot of time for it to react. Shiro shuddered.

-Aww, sorry we must talk about this, Space dad. Hunk eyed Shiro with worry. Before Shiro could respond, Pidge got up and slammed her small fists on the table.

-BUT WAIT! First, how do you know all of this, Lance? And plus, how are we going to bring back his memories? Lance glanced sideways in search of an excuse, and came back with

-I....Did an oral presentation on it in school... remember, Hunk? His voice ending on a high note.

-...err no. I don’t remember a single thing from primary school, sorry.

-And for Keith to retrieve his memories? Shiro reminded Lance, who was starting to get offended about his perfect oral presentations and whatnot.

-I guess we just do it like those sketchy movies. We take Keith places that are significant to him, and he, just, POOF remembers? Shiro and Pidge looked at each other, uncertainty boiling in their eyes; they both knew that taking Keith to those places would be both uncomfortable and sad. Shiro knew Keith better than anyone, and Pidge knew how to retrieve information ;).

-HOW ABOUT- Shiro and Pidge both started, but Pidge let Shiro talk.

-How about no. Shiro spat. Taking him back to... Pidge pulled at Shiro’s shirt and shook her head. It wasn’t a good idea to just tell EVERYONE. Shiro nodded and rephrased his sentence.

-Taking him back to earth would lose us a lot of time and bring the whole planet in danger, and we cannot risk that. Besides, I'm scared that taking him to those places would make him relive rather unpleasant memories. What if we just remind him of thing on the castle of lions, and that way he could remember big chunks of them instead of a mountain of memories. Shiro spoke.

-I guess you know a lot about these kinds of stuff. Lance smirked. Hunk elbowed Lance, and Pidge rolled his eyes. Shiro didn’t take it badly, and chuckled.

-I guess I do.

Allura got up and announced the paladins the pod would open in about a quintant, so they don’t need to worry when they head back to sleep. In the morning, the pod would release Keith around the time they finish morning training. Coran would go to the healing pods before the training ends to check on his state, since Lance insisted on him or someone to hold vigil over the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance slept uneasily. His dreams were filled with black holes and flashing lights, Odd faces and undesirable memories. Suddenly, he woke up, cold sweat dripping onto his sheets, making them sticky and uncomfortable.

-Ugh.

Lance decided to go for a walk in the night. The castle was quiet with a nice humming background of the engines and cold crisp oxygen filled his lungs and a fresh feeling took place in body instead of the clammy and uneasy feel he had in his room. Actually, scratch that, he was still feeling uneasy...

Like he was being watched.

Turning around, he spotted a big shadow walking towards him, its big hand reaching towards him.

-EeP! Lance squealed.

D-Don't come any closer! Lance stuttered, getting into a defensive pose. Emerging from the shadow was... Shiro.

Oh.

Lance blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

-It’s just you Shiro. Jeez, you looked like a monster in the dark! Shiro looked hurt.

-NOT THAT YoU ARE ONE, I JUST, I ERM- Shiro quickly regained his smile.

-It’s not my fault I wanted to attack you; you still have your face mask on. Shiro whispered.

Reaching for his face, Lance pulled off a white face mask, and threw it aside.

-Oops. Lance blushed even more. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh.

-Can’t sleep? Shiro asked while walking towards the kitchen. With his hands, he asked for Lance to follow him.

-Yeah. What are you doing? Lance asked as he followed Shiro into the kitchen.

-I thought a glass of water could help me. My throat hurts. Shiro shrugged.

Lance went to the fridge and got himself some altean milk. Despite them calling it milk, it tasted more like mango/raspberries milkshake. It was strangely appealing. What woke you up? You usually snore until morning. Shiro elbowed Lance.

-Weird dreams. Plus, my ventilation system isn’t working, so I couldn't stay in my room. It was almost as hot as me! Lance laughed.

-AHEM

Pidge peeked inside the kitchen and looked at the two boys. She looked tired, and her hair was ruffled... more than usual anyways.

-Pidge! We didn’t mean to wake you u-

Pidge silenced Shiro with her hand and went to the fridge to get herself some altean fruits.

-I wasn’t sleeping, so save your apologies.

-You need to sleep, Pidge. It’s unhealthy. Shiro frowned.

-Well, you two are not sleeping. Besides, sleep is for the weak.

-Still-

-Shush, you’ll wake up Hunk. That innocent boy doesn’t need to suffer in the morning.

-right.

…

-Did ya’ll hear that?

Shiro and Pidge all looked towards Lance, who was now tiptoeing to the end of the kitchen. In the distance, a loud hiss and a small thud echoed in the halls.

-Strange. I’ll go investigate. Shiro frowned again.

-I’m going too. Lance tailed the leader.

-Count me in. Pidge muttered, bringing her fruit with. I’m a little bit bored.

The three figures moved towards the sound. Slowly, they saw a light emerging from... The healing pod’s room

-Keith! Lance hissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end me


	4. Red lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red lion may or may not help Keith out. depends. It could kill Keith or rescue him.

-Keith! Lance hissed.

Not caring about danger, Lance passed Shiro and ran down the hallway in haste. How did the pod open? Were the intruders taking Keith? Did the pods just simply malfunction? Either way, Lance had to go and see him. Outrunning the two other paladins, Lance entered the room and scanned it with its eyes. Keith was lying motionless on the floor, it’s clothes still ragged and pants thorn. Lance didn’t want to waste time and just chugged Keith’s body in the pods, not caring about the `change the patient in pod clothes` rule.

-Keith...You okay? Lance whispered.

The body shook up and glared at something behind Lance. Its eyes were glowing with a slight hint of yellow, his pupils were sharp, and he looked at Lance with a tight scuffle in his emotions. Instead of walking, Keith crawled slowly towards the blue paladin and, without warning, leapt up. Bracing himself, Lance prepared for a tackle-hug or a nasty hit. He wasn’t sure anymore. To his surprise, Lance didn’t feel anything beside a light breeze touching his hair. Opening his eyes, Keith wasn’t facing him, but running towards the exit, or better, running towards Shiro.

-What a way to say thank you... Lance muttered. But very soon, his jealousy faded and was replaced with surprise, then worry. Shiro was yelling, and Keith was growling. Pidge was trying to calm things down and yelled for Lance to get over there.

Running to the door, he could see a purplish Keith biting at Shiro’s metallic arm, his arms kicking Shiro’s sides and Shiro standing there and holding his arm up to get a better view of Keith. Pidge was looking shocked and Lance was a bit afraid, but Shiro’s eyes had a hint of amusement.

-Don’t worry guys, Keith’s canines aren’t hurting me. Shiro chuckled. I think his other side may be showing because of the hit he took.

-How are you not, like bothered? Pidge asked.

-It’s the first time I see him so wild. Lance wheezed

Shiro held up a Keith that was still nibbling at his arm and transported him to the hangars. Confused, Pidge and Lance shadowed the black paladin.

-I think the first step is to show Keith his red lion. The most recent things he’s encountered are the easiest for him to remember. I know their bond was the strongest. Shiro muttered.

-What? No no no no no, Shiro that WONT work! Lance stopped Shiro. The lion would probably not accept him and... You know freak out since now he’s a... well, he’s always been half galra, but you know?

-Grreeeddd liiiouuunnnn? Keith gurgled, his eyes suddenly flashing white and his face suddenly civil.

-We can always try, although I'm scared this plan won’t work. As much as I hate agreeing with Lance, the red lion has already put up his particle barrier. Looking up ahead, the red lion has indeed put up a red barrier but left a little door at the base of the barrier. Keith let Shiro’s arm go and walked up towards the door.

-Wait! C'mon Lance, Pidge! Shiro whispered and ran towards the lion too. Pidge shrugged and Lance groaned but they both followed their leader. When Keith entered the barrier, it morphed again and closed off entirely. Shiro banged at the red wall, but it didn’t budge.

-He’s gonna get killed! Lance hissed.

To everyone’s surprise, the red lion’s eyes  shone yellow  but didn’t bite off Keith’s head, instead it bent down his head to nuzzle the paladin. Despite the lion trying to be gentle, it still toppled Keith over, amazing Keith event further.  He got up and patted the lion’s nose . Without warning, the red lion opened its mouth and engulfed the paladin, encapsulating him  with its metal jaws. Keith  let a frantic shriek escape his mouth and held onto the soft chair that popped up under him. It was dark and con fined, but reassuring. Relaxing into his seat, Keith looked around  his space and emitted a curious growl. The red lion  opened to him even more, an d showed him control boards, controllers and all. Keith slid his hand over the holographic  board and watched some  squares bounce around the end of the bigger rectangle. One square caught his attention more than the others: it was a  panel that was mirroring him. A mirror.  displaying his now  galran face.

Keith jerked back onto his seat and growled. He knew these faces meant enemies and slashed at the panel,  which glitched only to form back. Surprised, he slashed at it again and again, until he noticed his purple fur under his  fingerless gloves. Stunned at his discovery, he reached for his long sleeves and reeled them up, only to reveal mor e purple fur. Frowning, he looked at the panel he was swiping at and noticed it has taken the full main  panel and was now covering the whole place.  From the  image he was seeing, he finally understood that what he was seeing was not an enemy, but himself. So how do I attack this enemy? He asked himself. He took off his fingerless gloves and clawed at his hand,  willing to pull the hair off. It hurt him, so he stopped and looked at the reflection again. He made silly faces, gripped at his chair, waved his hand around and  moved in his lion to make sure it was him and, sure enough, the  galran he was seeing did every move he made. Growing more and more despondent, Keith wailed in confusion and the frenzy of emotions  he was feeling. The red lion purred lowly, as to encourage Keith to do something. But what?

Outside, Lance and Pidge sat on the floor cross legged with  a worried face as Shiro paced around the hangar. Since the red lion swallowed Keith, Shiro  has been asking himself if his idea was bad after all. Lance apologized and comforted the black paladin as Pidge smiled weakly  and muttered a `that’s  it 'each time Shiro became a little bit  confident. Still, it’s been  more than a varga and all they could hear was Keith’s heart wrenching wailing or the red lion’s soft purrs. 

-At least Keith isn’t dead yet. Pidge mumbled. Lance elbowed her roughly in the ribs and Shiro glared at her. What?  I'm sorry I  have cursed humor . Pidge blinked apologetically at Shiro. Shiro smiled and went back to his pacing, but Lance was still glaring daggers at her.

-Don’t just joke about his death like that... Lance grumbled. 

Pidge eyed Lance playfully

-I thought you were his arch nemesis? Why do you care so  so much about him ? You out of everybody? Don’t look at me like that, is it like some complicated love/hate  things like in those  animes ?

Lance blushed and snapped a mean retort, but tripped on his words and looked away, pouting.

-whatever.

Pidge sighed and shot up when a  muffled but nonetheless gruesome scream came out of the red lion. Lance slowly got up too and Shiro pounded again against the particle barrier.

-Just what is happening in there?

As if the red lion wanted to answer the black paladin’s question, it lowered his head and opened his mouth to let a unconscious Keith fall to the ground.

Purring loudly and roaring loudly, it shut off and removed his particle barrier. Lance ran quickly to the unmoving body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt update. i was sick. hope yall are doing okay !

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont kill me i know my writing is cheesy.  
> im trying to write better. give me tips yall !


End file.
